Talk:Combat Level (pre-NGE)
Excellent work! Kudos to you!--Caray-tid 00:11, 16 Jun 2005 (CEST) : Thanks, but all I did was copy this info from the PRIMA strategy guide :). The guide has a surprising amount of real information, including SAC, damage, and time multipliers for every attack in the game. It looks like a dev ran a script to generate a little table based on the data files, which is great for us. Everything seems to match up with the small amount of player testing that's been done so far! --Influenza 00:24, 16 Jun 2005 (CEST) ::This will be very valuable for parts of pages we have yet to confirm. It's nice to have that handy!--Tandalo 07:35, 16 Jun 2005 (CEST) ::Only question I have is are we safe in terms of copyright/copyleft issues with stating the source of the information? I know they used our data, but we're open source, and I'm fairly sure they make no such distinction.--Caray-tid 08:55, 16 Jun 2005 (CEST) :::In the United States, factual information cannot be copyrighted, but its display can. So we couldn't photocopy the tables in the book and post them on the site, but by arranging our own formatting of the information we're in the clear legally. I assume Germany has a similar law. --Influenza 19:34, 16 Jun 2005 (CEST) :::Aye, great to know. Thanks for the clarification.--Caray-tid 22:45, 16 Jun 2005 (CEST) :Question: does the guide say if cooldown timers are static for an ability, or are they dependent on the speed of the equipped weapon? I assumed that cooldown timers for healing abilities were static, since they use no equipment. But I notice a different is timers when I switch between my fast pistol and slow rifle, using the same specials. I'm not sure if this is the timers for other abilities rather than the executed ability's cooldown timer. I'm hoping the guide would be helpfu. (I need to find a copy. :)) --Tandalo 07:44, 16 Jun 2005 (CEST) :: Every ability has a "Time Mod" much like before, that when multiplied by your modified weapon speed determines how long the shot "takes to fire." That doesn't explain everything, though, because there are two cooldowns in effect after a shot is fired: the cooldown for the special used, and the cooldown for everything else. --Influenza 19:34, 16 Jun 2005 (CEST) :::We should make mention of that on abilities pages, then. If someone has a slow gun, the cooldown timer is gonna be slower than what we post. Either that or we should post something like "2 seconds + Time Mod." Not that we have many cooldown timer numbers currently. It's definitely hard to gather.--Tandalo 22:32, 16 Jun 2005 (CEST) ::::Well, there's two types of cooldown: static cooldowns like Volley Fire, that always take the same amount of time to reset; and dynamic cooldowns that vary depending on your gun speed (99% of abilities function this way). I believe the only timers we have listed are static ones, because those are the easiest to measure. I'm kinda drawing a blank on how we should set up the pages... maybe just pass for now and come back once we better understand how it all works. --Influenza 22:35, 16 Jun 2005 (CEST) :::::Agreed. Perhaps add a blurb to the Special Attack Costs page about cooldown timers and time mods. Just so the info is on the site somewhere. :) --Tandalo 22:42, 16 Jun 2005 (CEST)